


I’m Bad At Titles

by ironstark98



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironstark98/pseuds/ironstark98
Summary: Deadpool has been behind some murders in New York. He’s always one step ahead. Pete tracks down the real identity of the merc to try and get ahead of him
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool, Spideypool
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written a fic in years and wanted to get back into it! Let me know what you think and if you’d like to see this continued! :)

Peter had never been to Sister Margaret’s before. It wasn’t his scene. Bars weren’t really his scene either but he wasn’t here to drink or flirt. It was business related. Spider-Man stuff to be specific but he couldn’t exactly be undercover in a bright red suit. 

There had been another man in a bright red suit running around New York. Only difference was, this guy was running around killing people. Technically, they were bad people but that didn’t make it right. Though he could tell some of the police officers were a little thankful for the murders. The men being killed always managed to wiggle out of the grip of the law. 

The man in red was a loud mouth so it wasn’t exactly hard to figure out his name. Wade Wilson. From there, it wasn’t hard to figure out where he frequented. The bar being the easiest place to scope him out without drawing too much attention since he always seemed to arrive too late to stop ‘Deadpool’ from murdering these men. Which also gave Jameson more of a reason to hate Spider-man and label him more of a menace. The editor only had to see red to automatically assume it was Spider-man. 

As much as Peter tried to blend in, he also stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the other men and women in the bar. They all looked tough, rough around the edges. Some he was sure he’d put away as Spidey. Peter being in a pair of dark wash jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and a navy blue flannel to top it off made him easy to spot.

Pete took a sip of his drink, shooting daggers at the man’s bag. He just couldn’t understand how someone could murder someone else and still consider themself to be good? Two wrongs certainly didn’t make a right and they had no right deciding who lived and who died. The bar tender Wade had been talking to seemed to notice Peter staring. 

“Hey.. think you got an admirer over there, asshat. Or he might be tryin’ to murder you.” Weasel said, shrugging as he towel dried the glass he was holding. 

Wade smirked at the other. “Well, if it’s someone who looks like your usual clientele...” He trailed off. Usually the men and women here weren’t.. the most attractive. But Wade had had a little bit of a slump when it came to the men, women, and non-binary sexual opportunities out there. “I might be available.” He finished off after a beat of reconsideration. 

Wade turned around and saw the other man who’d been staring daggers at his back. He raised his brows and smirked. The other was pretty easy on the eyes.. even though Weasel was right and that man did look like he wanted something to strike him dead then and there.

Of course, the moment Peter was caught, he averted his eyes and took another sip in an attempt to play off his staring but that didn’t seem to do anything but make it more obvious he’d been staring.

Wade looked back at Weasel. “Gimme two beers.” He said. The other nodded and grabbed out the chilled bottles, popping off the tops, the soft sound of the gas inside being released were heard before he set both bottles on top of the bar. 

Wade grabbed both and made his way over to the mystery man’s table, sliding one of the beer’s over as he slid into the other side of the corner booth. “There any reason for eye fucking me across the room?” He asked as he took a sip of his beer. 

Peter looked flustered briefly when the other came over but quickly recovered. He scoffed. “I wouldn’t exactly call it that.” He glanced at the beer but kept his hands on the glass he already had. 

Wade leaned over the table slightly, getting closer to the other the only way he really could. “Oooh, you’re gonna play hardball, are you?” He grinned. “I like to play with balls.” He raised his brows at the other. 

Peter wasn’t here to make friends with this man. Just.. gather some information. Find out where he was going to strike next so Spider-Man could catch him in the act. But.. he supposed this might be a good thing? Then, he could stop the murders and catch the murderer in the process. Even if part of it made his skin crawl.. trying to flirt with someone like that.

Peter scoffed. “Oh, c’mon. If you’re going to try and pick me up I know you can do a lot better than that.” He looked thoroughly unimpressed by the other man. Now that he was in his final year of college and he was away from Flash. He’d been able to come to better terms with his sexuality and May being the most amazing and supportive woman in the world helped. 

Wade’s grin only widened. “So there’s a chance?” He asked as he took another sip of his beer. He let his rough fingers run over the condensation of the bottle, picking lightly at the label. Part of him was surprised the other was flirting back with him? Considering his little.. condition that made him look like the moon with all the craters on his face. 

Peter gave a little shrug at the clearly older man’s words. “I don’t know. I don’t even know your name.” He pointed out. Though he technically did but Wade needed to believe this was completely random. 

“Wade Wilson.” He said immediately. “What about you?” 

Pete slowly reached out for the beer that had been brought over. He took a slow sip then let the bottle settle on the table. “Peter.”

*

Pete hated that time felt like it was passing like a breeze. He hated that he’d started to enjoy the conversation with Wade and even felt some.. sympathy. Wade had mentioned his military service briefly and why he looked the way he did since he always felt that was an elephant in the room. Pete had briefly discussed his parents and his aunt and uncle. When the topic got too depressing, Wade managed to dig them out, which impressed Pete since it didn’t feel.. awkward?

Pete glanced at his watch, seeing how late it was. As if the dwindling clientele at the bar didn’t make it obvious enough. “This was.. nice but I have to get going.” He said as he looked up at the other. 

Wade noticed the other glance at his watch and sensed his window of opportunity to get laid was closing rapidly. “Maybe I could walk you back to your place?” He suggested as Peter stood up from the table. He stood up himself as they both placed some money on the table. Though, Wade didn’t pay his full tab. He never did. It was a wonder Weasel kept giving him alcohol. 

Pete let out a breath of a laugh at the other’s thinly veiled suggestion. “No, that’s okay. I’m going to a friend’s house.” He tried his best to let the other down gently. For now, anyway. Plus, he wasn’t about to take Wade, a stranger and murderer to his house where his aunt was. Nor was he going to Wade’s place, even if he was capable of handling himself. 

The two men stepped out into the cool, New York air. It was surprisingly a breath of fresh air compared to the stuffiness inside of Sister Margaret’s.

Wade rubbed his hands together lightly to keep them warm as he turned to Peter. “Let me see you again.” He didn’t phrase it it like a question. Sometimes it helped better his chances of getting lucky with a potential partner. 

Peter raised his brows at the other as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. “You’re sure of yourself, aren’t you?” He teased. “Uh.. yeah, sure. I know where to find you..” Pete tried his hand at playing hard to get. Wade seemed like the type to always get what he wanted as far as partners were concerned.. which meant this would make the other want him more. 

Wade seemed a little deflated by the way this part of the night had gone. Pete seemed to take pity on him.. He reached out to grab the side of the other’s face, pulling him down for a kiss. His lips moved slowly against Wade’s. Peter’s lips parted, allowing Wade’s tongue to slip into the other’s warm, waiting mouth, drawing out a light groan from the taller man. 

Just as Wade was going to grip Peter to pull him closer, Pete pulled away. “See you around.” He murmured softly. Pete licked his lips, stepping away. He smirked over his shoulder at the other as he walked down the street back home. 

Wade just watched the other leave him standing there high and dry. He had no way to contact the other unless Peter actually came back to Sister Margaret’s.. All he could do now was wait.


	2. Still Bad at Titles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a filler ;)

Wade didn’t know when or if he’d see Peter again. Something about the other just.. drew him in. Peter was nerdy and sweet but he had some confidence in him unlike the stereotypical nerds in the movies who cowered at every little noise. Was it love at first sight? No, definitely not. That was definitely something that only happened in the movies. But, it had been rather refreshing to have a conversation with someone instead of a quick fuck in the bathroom or waking up the next morning to a cold bed after a night somewhat unsatisfying sex. 

Though, that certainly didn’t stop Wade from going home, setting up shop in his bed and rubbing one out to the other. Especially with how the other teased him. And it wasn’t even that much of a fucking tease. Wade soon fell asleep after he haphazardly threw his used tissue in the trash. 

*

Peter had simply gone home to Aunt May, who was already asleep upstairs. He rubbed his tired face; school, work, and being Spider-Man was quickly wearing on him, though he wouldn’t change it for the world. He made his way quietly upstairs, avoiding the fourth one up because it always creaked. They always said they were going to fix it.. maybe one year it’ll get done. 

The younger man had practically collapsed into bed in his clothes from the day and curled up after managing to kick off his shoes. The moment the second shoe hit the floor, was he already unconscious. 

*

Peter was up early as always. He loved sleep but always needed to be up early. There were lectures to attend, homework to get done, work to complete for Otto Octavius, and people to save as Spider-Man. He didn’t have much of a life himself. He occasionally got to see MJ but if he wasn’t busy, she was with her Journalism. He was just happy they remained great friends after they broke up at the start of their college careers. She had even tried to play wingman for him in the few parties she dragged him to over their college years. 

After a shower, he made his way downstairs. He was dressed in the same beat up sneakers he’d had since he started college, jeans that were probably equally as old and a t-shirt that was surprisingly newer because he found some for pretty cheap. Finished the look off was an old flannel of Uncle Ben’s. 

“Hey, Pete!” May chimed, always happy to see her nephew. “How did you sleep? I didn’t hear you get in last night.” 

“Uh, pretty good.” He nodded, reaching out for a piece of toast with butter on it, quickly polishing it off before grabbing a few bacon slices that were already finished cooking. “I’ll probably be in late again.” He knew he was an adult but he still lived with May. He wanted to give her the decency of letting her know when he’d be home, if he was able. 

“Okay, sweetheart! You work yourself too much.” May shook her head, tutting softly as she reached out to brush some hair from his forehead. “Just like your father.. and Ben..” Her hand fell to the flannel, running her fingers over it briefly before her hand fell entirely. 

The corner of Peter’s lip twitched up slightly in a smile at the comparison. Some sadness in it because he kissed them so much.. every damn day. But he liked knowing there were parts of them in him. He just.. wanted to make them proud. “Yeah.. I gotta get goin’..” His voice was soft as he leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek. Pete took a few steps back towards the door. “Have a good day!” 

*

Wade was a late riser. The only time he’d gotten up early was during his time in the military and he hated every minute of it. It didn’t matter when he went to bed, he was never able to wake up before noon unless absolutely necessary. When he did wake a little after 2 o’clock, he slowly climbed out of bed and went to get in the shower.

He turned the water on and waited for it to get as warm as it could in the shithole apartment he shared with Al, then stepped in. He cleaned off the night before even though he knew the smoke and smell of beer were just going to cling to his clothes. 

A few water droplets got caught in some of the crevices of his damaged body but would get jostled with his movements as he washed himself over. When finished, he climbed out and grabbed the scratchy towel to dry off. His mind floated back to Peter... Wade hoped he’d get the chance to see the other again tonight. If not tonight, he’d try again the next night. It sounded a little desperate but, Peter didn’t need to know that! 

With the towel now around his waist, he made his way through the apartment to the kitchen to find something to eat. “Heya, Al.” He said as he passed the older woman who was sat on the couch, listening to the shitty little tv they had. 

“You need to learn to be more quiet at night or I need to get a new damn roommate.” She replied, an annoyed tone in her voice like always when regarding Wade. She did love him like a child but *oh* that boy could get on her nerves at the same time. 

Wade just laughed. “I can’t help your other senses are so heightened. Wear the earplugs I bought you!” He popped the pop-tarts into the toaster while Al let out a grumble at her roommate.

*

After a long day of sitting in classes taking notes and performing chemical reactions in labs, Pete had gone to the library to get some work done on their computers since they were far better quality than his at home which was made from dumpster parts. 

He’d been trying not to think about Wade all day. He was still torn. In one sense, he enjoyed the conversation and could see why his tendencies were the way they were. The man had gone to war, been abused as a child. No, that still didn’t warrant the murder of these bad guys. Which was where the problems arose. Peter didn’t know if he could.. pretend to like the other. He couldn’t even say pretend anymore because he knew he liked the conversation. The shitty jokes and pick up lines. Wade was genuine and spoke what came to mind, a rare quality nowadays. He shouldn’t even be thinking this shit anyway! The whole point of this was because Wade needed to go to jail! 

Peter rubbed his face as his thoughts ran away from him and let out a soft groan. He moved his hands back to the keys, finishing up his work. It was late now. About 8 at night. He figured it was a decent enough time to go by Sister Margaret’s again.

After a short walk through the city, Peter found himself going down the dark alleyway that held the door entrance to the bar. He made his way inside, getting a few looks as he did. He went up to the bar to order a drink. As the bottle was set on the bar, he felt a presence behind him and then that familiar voice. 

“Hey, Pete.”


End file.
